


a thursday afternoon

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, idk - Freeform, it's cute though, oh and momo might have a thing for sana's stomach, they're soft gfs, this took somewhat of a turn and i ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wherein sana feels a little insecure and momo just wants to make her feel as beautiful as she is.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	a thursday afternoon

It was a Thursday afternoon and Momo had just gotten back to the dorm after having taken Boo for a walk. The puppy had padded over to his favorite pillow for a nap after helping himself to some food and water that Momo had prepared for him. Momo figured she could co for a nap too and decided to check if her girlfriend was still on her bed, watching videos on her phone like when Momo left to take Boo for a walk. Maybe she’d be interested in a cuddle buddy and Momo was ready to supply her with just that. 

As she opened the door, Momo spotted Sana alone in the room, on her bed with her back facing the door. Momo unconsciously smiled at the sight of her girlfriend curled up and looking at her phone until she heard a sniffle and what could only be a small sob. Frowning she figured Sana was watching yet another sad scene in a drama. Curious, she walked over to the bed and gently sat down beside blonde to peer over her shoulder. To her bewilderment the screen was black and as she looked at Sana’s face the other girl quickly brought a hand up to wipe her tears having noticed Momo’s presence. 

«Hey,» Momo said bringing a hand down to wipe some residual tears off Sana’s face. «Why are you crying?» she asked softly. Sana just slightly shook her head and let out a half-choked «it’s nothing.» Momo just raised her eyebrows and lightly pouted as if saying «well that’s not the truth,» Sana gave a small sigh and swallowed. «I just… read some comments,» she finally admitted, avoiding eye contact and still holding on to her phone. 

«Oh, honey,» Momo replied softly. She laid down on the bed and scooted closer to the blonde, reaching an arm over her and making Sana let go of her phone to entangle her fingers with the other’s. Momo brought her head up to snuggle into the junction between Sana’s neck and shoulder. Sana let out a shudder and closed her eyes in an attempt to stop any more tears from spilling out and down on her cheeks and the sheets underneath. 

«Do you wanna talk about it?» Momo asked quietly while lightly squeezing her hand in encouragement. Sana took a ragged breath and after a few seconds replied «I.. Can we wait a little? Can we just lay here for a bit? Please?». Momo snuggled closer «Mmm, of course». Sana brought her left hand up to lay between her cheek and the pillow underneath and tried taking a deep breath to calm down her breathing. The brunette was still concerned and wondered what the girl could have read to make her so sad but if Sana wanted to be comforted with cuddles for a while Momo was going to do her best to give her the best damn cuddles she could have asked for. 

While laying there, Momo disentangled their fingers in favor of brushing her fingers against the other’s arm like she knew always calmed Sana down. Sana just hummed in lieu of saying anything and Momo could feel her slightly smiling against her cheek. Her breath had stopped coming out as slightly ragged and she was now breathing more evenly, the tears having subsided. The brunette alternated between brushing the pads of her fingers and turning her hand over to run her nails slightly along her girlfriend’s arm in no particular pattern. 

After a while her position started feeling uncomfortable and Momo’s left arm had become a little numb from having been stretched out underneath the pillow. She shuffled down slightly and propped up on her elbow, laying her head in her hand and looking down at Sana. She brought her other hand up and brushed the blonde’s hair behind her ear and she couldn’t resist giving her helix some kisses. 

«Your ears are really cute. Have I ever told you that?» Sana opened her eyes and giggled lightly. 

«No. How can ears be cute anyway?»

Momo hummed giving her ear a few more kisses «I don’t know but yours are.» 

Sana turned slightly and smiled up at her girlfriend, lifting her head up to give her a kiss over her shoulder. She then took a breath and turned over onto her back looking up at the ceiling. Feeling a little bashful at how she had been crying she let out an «I’m sorry.»

«Don’t say that. There’s nothing to be sorry for. Are you feeling a little better now?» Momo replied. In Momo’s opinion Sana said sorry too much, as if comforting her girlfriend could ever be something she found to be burdensome. 

«Yeah. Thank you.» Sana smiled slightly.

«Want to talk about what’s bothering you now? I don’t wanna push you but…» Momo trailed off. She didn’t want Sana to keep whatever was bothering her bottled up, not if she could possibly do anything to make her feel better. 

«I just. I was watching random videos and one of us performing came up. So I clicked on it.» «Because you looked so cute as the thumbnail,» she added and smiled up at the brunette. 

«Then I.. I don’t know I just read some comments and I found one about me with lots of replies,» she continued and Momo frowned a little having gathered that the comment was probably anything but nice. «Mm,» Momo let out to encourage her to keep going.

«Someone had noticed that at one points while the camera was on me my stomach kept sticking out over my skirt hem.» It was like the dam had broken and Sana just started speaking faster and faster. «Then other people said the had noticed it too, and that I should work out more or stop eating too much so that I can get a flatter stomach like you and,» swallowing she continued «and then I started think about whether they’re right, and maybe I should work out more. And what if you think so too, and you don’t wanna be with me anymore and- and I just-» before she continue Momo stopped her «Hey, hey, no. Oh, honey, I could never think that!» To Momo, the idea that Sana was anything short of perfect in every way was unfathomable and all she wanted was for Sana to feel the same.

«I know, I’m sorry for being so dramatic but my mind just took it and ran with it,» Sana solemnly let out. 

«You don’t need to be sorry for your feelings, babe,» Momo brought her hand to Sana’s cheek to bring her in for a kiss. «You’re so perfect,» «they don’t know anything,» «I love you,» she said in between kisses. Momo brought a leg over Sana to straddle her thighs and continued to kiss the girl underneath her. After a while Sana’s breath was getting ragged again but for an entirely different, and much more welcomed, reason. Momo drew back slightly and Sana let out a small moan as she nipped at her lower lip before sitting up.

Momo had never prided herself on being the best at articulating her feelings or being good at saying the right words, so she looked down into Sana’s eyes and said as much. «I know I’m not the best with words but I wanna show you.» Sana looked slightly puzzled before giving a her a small nod to go on, and Momo realized that ironically she had not explained what she wanted to show her girlfriend. 

«I wanna show you how perfect I think you are.» 

«Please,» Sana rushed out and raised her head slightly from the pillow, just wanting to have Momo’s hands and mouth back on her.

Sana thought Momo smiled like she had just won the lottery, which was pretty accurate as Momo felt like she might be the luckiest girl in the world in that moment.

She leaned down to kiss Sana again, this time more desperate. As if wanting to kiss away all of Sana’s bad thoughts and leaving her with only one word on repeat in her mind: Momo. 

Sana whined, chasing Momo’s lips as the brunette pulled away a little. Momo smirked at her reaction and ghosted her lips across Sana’s cheek as she whispered «Patience, love.»

Momo sat up and peered down at the the absolute beauty of Sana. Her hair splayed out, lips swollen and a look of pure need in her eyes. 

The brunette brought her hands which were resting on her own thighs down to play with the hem of Sana’s t-shirt, silently asking for permission. Sana smiled up at her, and Momo pushed her shirt upwards. The blonde raised her upper body a little and Momo took her shirt off, tossing it to the side. 

The brunette sat back as she raked her eyes down her girlfriend’s body, reveling in the sight of the newly exposed skin. Mesmerized, Momo found herself thinking about how she much she loved this girl underneath her, and how glad she was that Sana had somehow accepted her clumsy attempt at asking her out after months of pining and thinking Sana didn’t like her as more than a friend. 

Momo snapped out of her thoughts as she caught Sana half-consciously bringing her hands up to cover her stomach as she was still feeling a little insecure about herself. 

The brunette felt her heart break a little for her girlfriend and took it upon herself to remove Sana’s hands onto the mattress. «Don’t hide,» Momo breathed out. «You’re so beautiful,» she said leaning down and leaving a kiss on the blonde’s sternum. «Your stomach is so perfect,» she mumbled as she continued to leave kisses down towards her belly button. She let her hands roam from Sana’s hips, over her stomach, and up over her bra barely touching before bringing them down to squeeze at her sides. 

«I love touching you,» Momo continued. «And I love that when I do this,» she demonstrated by squeezed at Sana’s sides again and licked a stipe beside her belly button before gently biting down. «You react like that,» Momo smirked after feeling Sana arch into her and letting out a moan. Sana’s hands clutched at the sheets and she flushed red feeling a bit embarrassed that it took so little for Momo to have her needy and wanting, a wet patch surely already visible on her panties.

Momo hummed against her skin and gave a few more bites, loving Sana’s reaction. Loving that Sana was reacting like that because of her. 

«You know what part of your tummy is my favorite though?» Momo asked and tore her eyes away from said tummy to look up at her girlfriend’s face. She found her closing her eyes and biting her lower lip before she replied with a «Hm?». 

Momo scooted down a little and ran her fingers over the elastic waistband of Sana’s shorts. She then rolled it down a couple of times to expose her lower abdomen. «Right here,» she said and splayed out her hands, sweeping her thumbs over the area. Sana propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the girl who was staring at her thumbs caressing her skin as if enchanted. 

«Oh, and why’s that?»

«Because,» Momo stated as if no more reasoning was needed. «It’s so soft,» she continued «and when I kiss you here, well…» she trailed of and leaned down giving an experimental kiss before suddenly sucking almost a little harshly on the skin. Sana drew in a sharp breath in response.

«Your tummy is so cute, babe,» Momo found herself almost groaning, faintly processing her surprise at having become so aroused herself just by lavishing Sana’s stomach with some well-deserved love. 

Sana smirked. «I think you might be enjoying yourself more than I am, Momoring.» 

Momo looked up at her and blushed before smirking back. «Well, I’ll have to change that then, won’t I?»

Suddenly Momo moved her hands up to the blonde’s breasts and around her back to unhook her bra. She then helped Sana take it off, and before the blonde had even managed to throw it off the bed Momo’s mouth was on one nipple and a one of her thumbs was flicking over the other. Sana fell back onto the bed and let out a long moan. 

Momo let go of her nipple with a pop. «You were saying?» she sniggered smugly.

«Shut up,» Sana hissed, her hands finding a place at the back of Momo’s head guiding her back down. 

Momo let out a chuckle but let herself be pushed down and continued sucking on the nipple, and massaging the other breast with her hand. The brunette then shifted to give the other nipple equal attention, and humming as she sucked on it sending vibrations that had the most amazing sounds coming from the other girl. 

Shifting her weight, Momo pushed Sana’s thighs apart with her knee and settled it between them, letting her own thigh press down. 

Sana let out a groan and that, feeling herself throbbing and decided that she wanted Momo’s mouth on her clit. Now. 

Pushing at Momo’s head the brunette immediately understood what the other wanted and she scooted down after leaving one last kiss and squeeze to her breasts. 

Sana raised her hips to chase Momo’s thigh wanting nothing more than to relieve some pressure and she let out a rushed «Off,» as she pawed at her shorts. Momo helped her get rid of her shorts and panties swiftly. 

«You too,» Sana said sitting up. «Too many clothes, I wanna see you.»

After ridding Momo of her clothes, Sana brought her in for a kiss before caressing her cheek.

«Need you,» she pleaded.

Momo spread her legs further apart and marveled at the sight before her.

«You’re so wet,» Momo gasped as she squeezed at the blonde’s thighs and laid down between them.

She slowly brought her hands nearer to where they were wanted and finally used her thumbs to spread apart her outer lips, groaning at the sight of Sana’s pussy positively glistening.

«All for me?»

«All for you. Now, please do something about it,» Sana snapped, eyes full of hunger. 

Momo didn’t need her to repeat herself and dove in, giving a broad lick from her entrance up to her clit. 

«Fuck!» Sana’s hips jumped as she felt Momo’s tongue on her clit.

«God, you taste amazing,» she moaned and gave another lick before swirling her tongue around her clit. 

«Momo!» Sana yelled as Momo started sucking on her clit. 

Wanting more, the brunette sucked briefly on her outer lips before bringing her tongue to her entrance tasting her from the source. Sana panted heavily as Momo circled her clit with her thumb and fucked her with her tongue. 

«Fingers,» Sana moaned out grabbing at her hand and bringing it up to her mouth. She sucked on two fingers and let her tongue swirl around them before letting them out with a pop. 

«Need your fingers inside me.» Momo felt herself gushing at Sana’s raspy voice and brought two fingers down to her entrance and entering her. 

«Yes!» the blonde moaned as she clenched around the other’s fingers. 

«You feel amazing.» Momo set a moderate pace and curled her fingers to find the spot inside Sana that never failed to make her moan the loudest.

«Such a pretty pussy. Taking my fingers so well,» Momo praised before going back to sucking on her clit. Sana’s hips bucked at the praise and the combined feeling og Momo’s fingers and mouth pleasuring her. 

Her hands coming up to massage her own breasts as she managed to let out «Ah-another!»

Momo was quick to comply and Sana whined as she brought her fingers out only to slam back in with three.

«Oh god!» Sana yelled out as Momo curled her fingers and hit exactly where she needed them the most.

«Right there,» she managed to let out before repeating Momo’s name like it was the only thing she could remember how to say.

Momo sped up slightly and focused on hitting the same spot over and over and held Sana down with her free hand when her hips started bucking more the closer she got to coming.

Sana’s cum gushed out around Momo’s fingers, and Momo moaning into her at the taste had her hurdling over the edge. 

The brunette smiled faintly at feeling of Sana’s walls rhythmically clutching around her digits and she slowed down but kept going to let Sana ride out her orgasm. 

As Sana settled back down on the mattress she hummed contently as Momo brought her fingers out of her and lazily licked at her to clean her up. As Momo gave a light kiss to her clit Sana squirmed at the sensitivity and squeaked, slapping Momo’s arm lightly. «Get away from there,» she giggled. 

«Hmm, not what you were saying a minute ago,» Momo teased as she crawled up and kissed Sana’s cheek. 

«Yeah yeah,» Sana disregarded and brought Momo down for a proper kiss. As she wedged a thigh between Momo’s legs she could feel her positively dripping. 

«I think it’s your turn, babe» she quipped and slapped Momo’s ass before guiding her onto her thigh. Momo let out a moan and started slowly rocking back and forth, her hands splaying out over Sana’s stomach. She scratched lightly and threw her head back with a loud groan as Sana flexed her thigh. 

«You like that? You look so good using my thigh to get off.»

«Feels good,» Momo said looking down at her but she furrowed her brows as she said it.

Sana could see she was thinking of something and circled her hipbones with her thumbs comfortingly. 

«I can see you want something but I can’t help you unless you use your words, Momoring.»

«I.. May I?» Momo suddenly felt like her cheeks were going bright red at the thought of asking Sana to do what she wanted.

«May you what?» Sana coaxed.

«Use your, uhm, your stomach,» she shyly uttered.

The blonde’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She wasn’t sure what she expected but this surely wasn’t it. 

Sana felt almost a little bashful at the request but she had never made it a habit to say no to Momo, and she wasn’t about to start now.

«If you want,» she smirked and gripped at Momo’s ass more boldly than intended. 

Momo felt herself get impossibly wetter at Sana’s permission, and Sana definitely felt it too.

«Is this a new kink of yours we’ve discovered?» Sana teased. Momo whined in response but Sana just helped her shuffle up until she was sitting on lower abdomen.

«Well, are you gonna give me a show then?» Sana teased with a smirk.

Pouting, Momo whined at that. «You don’t have to be so smug abou-,» her train of thought was abruptly cut off in favor of an embarrassingly loud moan as Sana’s grip tightened and she started rocking Momo’s hips. Sana just thought she sounded heavenly and told her as much.

The blonde looked up in awe at the beauty of her girlfriend as the girl grinded herself against Sana. 

«You look so good on top of me like this,» Sana admired as Momo chased her orgasm.

«My pretty girl,» she said and pulled Momo impossibly closer. 

«Sana!» the brunette gasped as her clit caught, causing a delicious friction that had her coming and uncontrollably snapping her hips back and forth as her orgasm rushed through her. 

As she came down from her high, her hips stilled slowly and Momo found herself panting and happily murmuring an «I love you» to Sana. 

«I love you too,» Sana said as she guided her down for a kiss. 

«Wanna clean me up?» she whispered against the brunette’s lips and it had her clenching around nothing making even more of her cum spill out.

«I’ll take that as a yes,» Sana smiled and let go of her girlfriend as she shuffled down. 

«Meanie,» Momo pouted but she happily hummed as she licked Sana clean.

«Oh baby» Sana petted her girlfriend’s hair. «I love that you liked it, and it was really hot seeing you all riled up like that.»

Momo crawled back up Sana’s body and kissed her which had Sana nearly moaning at the taste of her cum. 

«You taste so good,» Sana hummed as Momo snuggled into her side. She kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around Momo’s back.

«Well, I don’t think I’ll ever think that you don’t like my stomach anymore,» Sana mused after a while.

Momo scoffed. «Careful or I’ll never let you try that thing with the strap. Don’t think I haven’t caught on,» she glanced at the girl beside her raising an eyebrow.

Sana’s eyes widened comically. «No no, I never said anything,» she rushed out and made a motion as if zipping her mouth shut. She then unzipped it to let out an «I love you a lot» before zipping it shut again.

Momo laughed. «I love you too, dork.»

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was my first work ever so hopefully it was okay 🤞


End file.
